The Blood of the Doppelganger
by Meredith Girl
Summary: A newly revealed legend says that the blood of the doppelganger freely given will give a vampire power beyond compare. But Klaus needs Elena for his hybrids, and Stefan and Damon will stop at nothing to protect Elena from this new threat… even though she has yet to choose between them. Delena, rated M for future lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: L.J. Smith created these characters and the CW created this universe. I just play in it.**

_**Author's Note: Hello, all! Time to post this since the Delena goodness we've been waiting so patiently for seems to have a cop-out plot excuse. (Damon sire-bond? Can't she like him back just cuz?)**_

_**So this fic is a bit different from the last. We're in the season 3 universe, with the exception of the whole dark-Alaric thing, and this is an original plot. Klaus needs human-Elena safe for an endless supply of hybrids, Stefan is trying to keep his emotions turned off, and Damon and Alaric are fast friends, trying to get this Originals thing under**__** control. Oh yeah, and Elena has only an inkling about Damon's feelings for her, but he is still a lovable asshole who is alternately friendly and… inappropriate. Have fun.**_

* * *

_Prologue_

The remote Highland pub provided little shelter from the brutal winds swirling in the dark. Inside, the inhabitants paid no mind to the foreboding weather, save one scared and foolish man.

"So the legend is true," said his cloaked companion, stroking his chin and leaning back in his chair. "The blood of a doppelganger, freely given… could it really have such power?"

"I'm not rightly sure about the legend, but the existence of a Petrova doppelganger? That's true enough," the man said, his eyes darting about the pub to see if anyone was listening. The bartender had his back to them, polishing a pint glass with a dirty towel, and the few other patrons seemed to be involved in their own conversation in the corner.

"Calm yourself, old man. You forget our hearing is… exceptional. Your whispers mean nothing here," the cloaked man said, his tone bored but his eyes shining.

His fears were confirmed; he was the only human here. He pressed on. "From what we know, a doppelganger only comes around every five hundred years. My sources tell me that Katerina's still about, only she's been turned vampire these long years."

The cloaked man made an indistinct noise of impatience. "Then why bother telling me this, you fool?"

"Didn't I say every five hundred years? There's another one," he said, a rush of bravery filling his words with impertinence.

"Another?" the cloaked man repeated, suddenly more interested.

The old man nodded. "Across the sea; in America, she is."

"Hm. Care to be a bit more specific?" he said dryly.

"I've researched her bloodline and it led me to only one logical place: Virginia. Mystic Falls, Virginia."

The cloaked man stood. "Thank you for your assistance. Is that the extent of your knowledge?"

The old man sighed. "I have but one last piece of the puzzle to share, but…" He hesitated, knowing that once he said his piece, he was done for.

"Spare me your insignificant worries; you knew your fate the moment you came to us," he said without emotion. "Her name, please."

He swallowed thickly, knowing he was condemning the girl, but he'd come this far… "Elena Gilbert."

"The most useful final words a man has ever uttered," the cloaked man said. He glanced at the small group huddled across the tavern. "He's yours to do with as you wish." He strode out into the dark, impervious to the screams of his informant, his mind already on travel arrangements.

* * *

_Chapter 1_

"Stop, stop!" Elena shrieked, doubling over in pain.

"What, can't keep up?" Caroline smirked, jogging in place.

"Caroline, this isn't fair," Elena said, trying not to whine. "I'm only human," she said, holding her side and gasping for breath. She tried to think of the last time she ran for the sake of exercise and came up blank.

"Hey, you said you wanted to go for a run; it's not my fault all your best friends are supernatural beings. Besides, haven't you had enough practice running for your life? A jog around town should be a cakewalk for you," she teased.

"Ha ha, very funny," Elena replied. "I think what's missing is the adrenaline rush that comes with trying not to get killed. But you're right; it was dumb to go for a run with a vampire."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "You're not dumb, Elena. I'm just messing with you. I actually like this new running thing – it's refreshingly normal, and we haven't had a lot of normal in our lives lately." She looked Elena up and down, noting the sweat making Elena's shirt stick to her back, something Caroline definitely didn't miss about being human. "Still, you're a hot mess. Tell you what: let's run – I mean, jog – back to your house. You can take a shower and we can go shopping instead. It's been forever since we just went to the mall to hang out."

Elena thought it over. "Ok, let's go. It makes for a better distraction anyway," she said, turning around and giving a pointed look to the figure tailing them. Klaus kept her on 24/7 security detail and it was driving her crazy.

"Hear that? You can stalk us at the mall like a normal high school loser," Caroline shouted at the man. "Come on," she said to Elena, a wicked glint in her eye. "Last one there is hybrid food!"

* * *

Elena groaned. "Not fair!" she said, already taking off after Caroline.

"Also not fair," Elena said, eyeing Caroline as she dramatically sipped the last of her milkshake.

"Why? Because I'm a vampire with eternally impressive physique?" she said, playfully flexing her muscles for the food court crowd.

"Yes, and free to drink all the milkshakes you want," Elena said wistfully, playing with the straw in her Diet Coke.

She jumped a little bit as someone appeared next to her. "You could stand to drink a milkshake or two," Damon said, plopping down beside her, grabbing her Diet Coke without asking and taking a long sip.

"Hey!" she protested. "Get your own drink."

"Are you offering?" Damon said, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

"Ugh, no," Elena said, reflexively sliding her hand up to cover her neck.

"I still say you need a milkshake. Skin and bones, sister," Damon said, pinching the side of her ribs.

"Stop that," she said, swatting his hand away.

"I'm just sayin', you need a little meat on you. Then your milkshake would bring all the boys to the yard."

"What are you doing here, Damon?" Caroline said, exasperated.

"Same as you, doll. Shopping with the Sweet Valley High crowd. Let's see what we've got here." He reached across Elena to steal a peek at the bags they'd accumulated, accidentally-on-purpose brushing his arm across her breasts in the process. He ignored her eye roll and sifted through the closest bag. "Boring shirt, boring shirt… bingo!" He pulled out a matching panties and bra set, holding it up to Elena. "Nice."

"Damon!" Elena grabbed it out of his hands and stuffed it back into the bag. "This is not for you to touch."

"Oh, give it time, you'll change your mind," he said confidently.

"Not likely," Caroline snorted.

"Shut it, Barbie," he said. "Now let's get back to the matter at hand," he said, gesturing to the lingerie bag. "I know you bought it in blue, Elena, but I think we need to go back to the store. I picture you more in red."

"Picture all you want, Damon, it's not happening," Elena said firmly.

"See that, Caroline?" he said. "She's already encouraging me to fantasize about her."

Elena needed to derail this topic of conversation, and fast. "I'm sorry, what are you doing here again?" she asked, cocking her head to one side.

Damon drained the last of her Diet Coke, earning another irritated look. He slid his arm across the back of her seat. "Elena, buddy, I thought we were firmly in the friends zone. Can't a friend just stop by to say hi?" he said with innocence.

"A normal friend, yes. But somehow I don't envision you hanging out at the Mystic Falls Mall for the hell of it. So spill," she commanded.

Damon sighed dramatically. "Fine, if you must know, I took a break from my death-to-Originals plotting to check in on you."

"Why? Klaus already has that covered," Elena said, glancing over to the table full of hybrids, trying their best to look nonchalant as they choked down nachos.

"Just a little favor for Alaric," he said casually.

"Come on, Damon, I don't have time to play games. What's going on? Is Alaric ok?" Elena said, starting to get worried.

"But there are so many interesting games we could play," he said, lightly tracing a finger up her arm.

Elena wasn't having it. She grabbed his wrist. "Damon, please," she pleaded.

He gave up. She was no fun. "Alaric is fine. He just sensed something was amiss because there may or may not have been a break in at the house."

"A break in?" Caroline interrupted. "Is he ok? Did they take anything?"

Elena let go of his wrist, relieved. Damon continued. "He's fine, nothing was taken or destroyed that he could tell, but everything was slightly askew. Things were just enough out of place that he knew it wasn't Elena and her normal routine."

"That's so weird," Caroline said.

"I don't understand," Elena frowned. "Who would want to go through my house? What could they be looking for?"

"We don't know," Damon said, glancing down long enough to reply to a text from Alaric.

"What?" Elena asked, leaning closer to look at his phone.

"Nothing, I'm just telling him that you're fine and reassuring him that I didn't freak you out about the break in. Honestly, with the year you've had, this is a mere blip on the crazy scale," Damon said.

"True, but still…" Elena said, frowning and chewing her lip.

"Hey, relax," Damon said, stowing his phone back into his pocket. "Look around you, what do you see? Hybrids, Vampire Barbie, and most importantly, me… with a Bennett witch on standby. We're like a supernatural Justice League looking out for your safety."

Caroline crossed her arms. "Would you stop it with the 'Vampire Barbie' cracks? I have it on good authority that you spend way more time on your hair than I do, 'Vampire Ken'," she said with air quotes.

"Don't forget Stefan," Elena said quietly.

Damon's sarcastic reply to Caroline died on his lips. He withdrew his arm from Elena's chair. "How could I?" he said. "Yes, let's not forget my baby brother, currently walking the fine line between recovering bloodoholic and emo hoodie guy. You've got Stefan watching out for you too, though God knows where he is right now."

Elena sighed. Things with Stefan were so awkward right now. From what she could tell, he had freed himself from Klaus and was becoming more and more like the Stefan she first met. But he had done and said so much as Stefan the Ripper that it was hard to separate the two in her mind. She looked at Damon. He had been through quite a journey himself since she met him – how strange that now she found herself trusting him more than she trusted Stefan. She shook her head, clearing her thoughts. Now was not the time to think about all that.

"Care, you want to take a bathroom break?" she said.

"Sure," Caroline said, reaching for her purse. "Watch our bags?" she asked Damon sweetly.

"It would be my pleasure," he replied, matching her tone with a sarcastic edge.

Elena turned to Damon. "And you? Hands out of the bags. I don't want to come back and have anything misplaced… or in a different color," she warned.

"No trust? You wound me, Elena," he said, clasping his hand over his heart.

"You'll get over it," Elena replied, suppressing a smile. She held in her comments until they were in the restroom, far from his hearing and surprisingly alone.

"What do you think, Caroline?" she said, still worried about Alaric.

"I think he's into you. But surely you know that. He could have called you to check on you, but he showed up here. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure that one out. He's always hanging around, too. Like, more than usual since you two finished with your 'let's find and fix Stefan' mission."

Elena blushed. "I didn't mean _that_. I meant about the break in."

"Oh. Well I have no idea," Caroline said, touching up her makeup. "I think that – aah!" Caroline dropped her lip gloss and doubled over in agony.

"Caroline!" Elena shrieked, watching her fall to the floor. "Are those wooden bullets?" She knelt to her side and looked for exit wounds.

"Yes, but luckily you're easier to subdue," said a voice from behind her – in a strange accent. She opened her mouth to scream… and then the world went black.

* * *

_**Author's note: Just a teaser, I'm afraid. Next time, on Blood of the Doppelganger: Who attacked Elena and Caroline, and why? Stefan reaches out to someone from his past for answers, and one of the members of Scooby's gang gets bodyguard duty.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: L.J. Smith created these characters and the CW created this universe. I just play in it.**

**_Author's Note: The first chapter might have been just a teaser, but the second sets up our tale. I think you'll like where it's headed._**

* * *

Elena groaned and shifted in her sleep. What was that shouting in the distance? The noise kept getting louder as her dream faded and the noise morphed into a more distinct set of voices. She opened her eyes to a fuzzy world slowly coming into focus.

"She's awake, guys – she's awake!" she heard. She felt a hand cupping her face and instinctively leaned into it. When the face finally came into focus, she realized it was Damon.

"What…" she croaked. She cleared her throat. "What happened?" She looked around the room and noted that she was reclined on a couch in the Lockwood mansion, Damon crouching beside her, his eyes intense and his thumb stroking her cheek. Caroline was pacing back and forth, chewing on a thumbnail, while Tyler sat on a chair in the opposite corner, his knees bouncing from the effort to control his energy. Klaus, of all people, was calmly leaning against a wall, eyeing her with his usual strange mix of detached amusement and general air of malevolence.

"Elena, oh my God, you're ok! I mean, you are ok, right? Flex your toes or something to let me know you can move them," Caroline said, rushing to her side.

"Care, I'm fine," Elena said, shifting to her elbows in an attempt to sit up. She avoided eye contact with Damon as he dropped his hand. She cringed as she finally sat all the way up. "Ok, well, fine except for a massive headache. What happened?"

"Funny you should ask. I was just trying to ascertain the same. Damon, why don't you enlighten us, hm?" Klaus said, his expression unchanged.

"Well while your hybrids were doing a _fantastic_ job of watching your prized bloodbag," Damon said with a pointed look, "someone tried to kidnap her from a bathroom in the local mall. Luckily, I heard the gunshots and staked the bastard with a custodial broom before he had a chance to get away. I had the pleasure of helping Caroline dig out wooden bullets from her chest before we came here to see if whatever they used to drug her would wear off."

Klaus's eyes flicked to Caroline's blood-stained shirt during Damon's recap, giving a pained look that left as suddenly as it appeared. He was all business when he addressed Damon again. "Yes, and thank you for promptly killing the man before we had a chance to question him. _Fantastic _job," he snarled.

"Not exactly my priority at the time," Damon said, standing up, ready for confrontation.

"Can you two cool it for just two seconds? Elena, how's your head?" Caroline said sympathetically.

"Fine, I'm fine. How's your… everything?" she said, gesturing in Caroline's general direction.

"Oh, I'm ok now. The bullets hurt like a bitch coming out, but once they're out it's not so bad. What I want to know is why would somebody attack us at the mall like some bad teen horror movie?"

"I don't know."

"Lucky for you lot, my hybrids are superior in every respect and managed to have a brief encounter with your kidnapper's cohorts outside your precious little mall," said Klaus.

"Why didn't you say so before?" Damon barked.

"Hold it right there, loverboy. You're just lucky to be a pawn in my elaborate chess game of life."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "What do you mean, Klaus? Can't you just tell us already? I'd like to know why I almost died out there. Up until now, the worst thing that's ever happened to me in that mall was being double-charged for a pretzel."

"And pawn? More like the knight that rode in to save the day," Damon said.

"Guys! Just… Klaus, can you tell us what you found out?" Elena pleaded.

"With pleasure, my darling. Apparently there's some lovely little rumor floating around that the blood of a doppelganger freely given will give one powers beyond compare. Now, we all know Miss Gilbert's blood was instrumental in bringing my hybrids to life, but what I'd like to know is how it got out, and if that's not what the rumor is referring to, what other treasures come from drinking your blood?"

"Nothing special that I know of," Elena said, frowning.

"True story. You've given your blood to heal Stefan before, right? And nothing out of the ordinary happened, only basic sustenance," Damon said.

"That's true," she confirmed.

"Hm," Klaus pondered. "Other than to heal him, have you let Stefan drink your blood at any other time?"

Elena blushed. "Of course not."

Damon scoffed. "Of course not," he repeated. "St. Stefan isn't into the kink."

They all looked up as the doorbell rang.

"Tyler, be a dear," Klaus said, his eyes still locked on Elena.

Tyler sighed and went to answer the door, returning with a worried Stefan.

"Elena! Are you ok? What's going on?"

"I'm fine," Elena said, pretending not to notice Damon taking a casual step away from her. Stefan stood awkwardly to the side.

"Ah, yes, the gang's all here," Klaus said. "Now, for your assignments."

"Assignments?" Caroline said, balking.

"Yes, love. It's in everyone's best interest to protect Elena, correct? Good, glad you're all on board," he said, not waiting for a response. "Now," he said, rubbing his hands together, "let's get down to it, shall we? Tyler, you're on hybrid duty. Find out everything they know, and make sure they do a much better job of watching out for Elena from afar; we can't afford any more slip-ups."

"Fine," Tyler mumbled.

"Now for you, Caroline." He smirked as she crossed her arms. "I can see you're spoiling for a fight, but let's dispense with the verbal fisticuffs, it's really no use. You are head of the legend research committee."

"I thought Tyler was researching what the hybrids know," she said.

"Ah, yes, but they're a very dim lot so his task isn't really all that taxing. You have the networking skills and the higher intelligence. Use your Bennett witch bestie and see what you can find out about this supposed legend, and work dear Mummy's connections with the townsfolk as so many of these founding families have their hands in all sorts of interesting plots."

"I was going to do that anyway," she said, tossing her hair.

"Of course you were, love. And Stefan, your mission is a bit top-secret; we'll go over that later."

"Why? You know I'm just going to tell them anyway," Stefan challenged.

"Yes, but I _really_ want to see your face when you find out. You'll understand."

"And what about your humble pawn?" Damon said.

"Oh, you get the best bit: since you're doing a smashing job of looking after my investment, you'll keep on doing just that."

"What do you mean?" Elena said, confused.

"I mean he's on 24/7 Elena duty. You don't make a move without Damon at your side. And if anything happens to you, I will hold Damon personally responsible," he said, menace in his voice.

"Do I have a role in this, Klaus?" Elena asked.

"Just go about your daily business. Feel free to assist Caroline if you wish, just stay out of harm's way. And stick with Damon, naturally."

Elena looked at Damon, but she couldn't read his expression. "Fine," she said. "Let's just figure this out quickly so we can all go back to normal."

"That's what I like about you, Elena," Klaus said. "Practical, level-headed… and with a deliciously screwed up version of normal." He clapped his hands. "Chop chop, everyone. Let's get to it. Stefan, you're with me. Tyler, you're dismissed. Caroline, report back with any findings. Damon, I'm sure you'll make the most of this opportunity. And Elena: stay safe."

* * *

Elena peeked out of her bedroom door and peered into Jeremy's empty room. It had felt weird with him in Denver all this time, but having Alaric around helped. She sighed as she noticed Damon's duffle bag on Jeremy's bed. This was one houseguest she was unsure about. Yes, they had spent plenty of quality time together while searching for Stefan, but that time was overshadowed by their razor-sharp focus on finding Stefan and coaxing him out of his Ripper mentality. Now, the focus was simply on keeping Elena safe. She returned to her room and ran her brush through her hair a few more times before dinner. She could do this. It was just business as usual, right? Go to school, spend some time at Bonnie's or the library, figure this thing out, and Damon would be back to the Salvatore mansion before she knew it.

She descended the stairs and moved toward the voices in the kitchen.

"I know, and then she… a-hem, hey, Elena," Alaric said, choking on his beer and clearing his throat.

"Great, just what I need, drinking buddies permanently ensconced in my home, telling stories of past conquests," Elena teased.

"No, no, Alaric was just telling me about this… dog he used to have. A real bitch," Damon said, clinking bottles with Alaric.

Elena rolled her eyes and made a production of pouring herself a nice, non-alcoholic glass of water. "What's for dinner?"

"How do you feel about eggplant parmigiana?" Damon asked.

"Let me guess – Italian's on the menu tonight?" Elena asked dryly.

"It sure is," he said with a wink.

"Ugh, please, I'm sitting right here," Alaric complained. "One rule. While I reluctantly accept Damon taking up temporary quarters in Jeremy's room, as the somewhat head of the household I forbid any and all flirting in my presence. Please, spare my dignity and the upholstery."

"Fine by me," Elena said breezily.

"Hey, I can't help it if she's captivated by my handsome features and my ability to cook, not to mention my amazing washboard abs leading right down to -"

"Ok, I'm gonna stop you right there," Alaric said. "Addendum to the previous rule: no shirtless push-ups in the living room. And no pants-less anything!"

"You got it, bro," Damon said, pulling the eggplant out of the oven. "No hanky-panky…" he said. Elena leaned over to sniff the eggplant. "…when he's looking," he whispered in her ear, making her jump and knock over the canister of stovetop utensils. She glared at him and fumbled to put everything back together.

"I'm setting the table," she announced, hurrying out of the room.

Alaric glared at Damon.

"What?" Damon shrugged. He smiled angelically. "Another beer?"

* * *

Elena put her toothbrush away and yawned. She knew she might have a concussion from earlier, but she was so tired she didn't care. She just wanted to go to sleep. She made her way back to her room and groaned at the sight.

"Damon! What did Alaric say about not being shirt-less or pants-less or something?"

Damon looked down at his current attire of pajama pants… and nothing else. "I thought that only applied to the living room. Besides, he already checked on me before going to bed himself. As far as he knows, I'm still fast asleep in Jeremy's bed. I'm very good at playing possum."

"I'm too tired to argue," Elena said.

"Good," Damon said. "So, which side of the bed is mine?"

She rolled her eyes and crawled into bed. "You're not sleeping with me, Damon."

"Au contraire, mon doppelganger. That's exactly what I'm going to be doing, because who knows who you've invited into this house. We don't want some crazy ass vampire trying to compel you into giving him your blood in the middle of the night. They'll have to get through me first. So whether it's my side of the bed or my side of the floor, I'm not leaving this room."

"I'm really beginning to hate this me and my shadow routine," Elena complained, yawning again. "You're not going to start following me into the bathroom too, are you?" She asked, ignoring him as he hopped into bed next to her.

"Only during shower time," he said, placing his hands behind his head and wiggling his eyebrows for emphasis.

"Ugh!" she managed, curling up on her side.

Damon smirked. "Good night, Elena." He turned off the lamp and moved to kiss to her cheek.

"Stop it," she mumbled into her pillow. "And no copping a feel while I'm asleep. I'll tell Caroline and she'll beat you up."

He grinned. "I can take her. Oh, wait, already have."

"Eww, don't remind me."

"Oh, don't you worry. You're the only girl for me now."

"Lucky me."

"You have nooo idea…" he drawled.

"Shut up and go to sleep," she said, hiding a smile. "Good night, Damon."

* * *

"Alright, Klaus, what's this big bad secret task that you're going to give me?" Stefan said, folding his arms and leaning against the back of his living room couch.

"Stefan, my dearly departed Ripper, don't ruin my moment of anticipation. I actually think you're going to quite like this task," said Klaus.

"If it's anything you've come up with Klaus, I doubt it."

"Don't speak too soon. I'd like to introduce you to your research partner."

"My research partner?" Stefan said, raising an eyebrow.

"Come in, darling," Klaus called over his shoulder.

"Hello, Stefan," she said, her hips swaying. She swept her perfectly coiffed curls behind her shoulder.

He squinted his eyes, confused. "Katherine?"

* * *

**_Author's note: Oh, you know all sorts of possibilities are going through your mind right now. Next time, on Blood of the Doppelganger: We find out how – and why – Katherine is here. The team starts their research on the legend, and Damon finds a surprising way to keep an eye on Elena at all times._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: L.J. Smith created these characters and the CW created this universe. I just play in it.**

**_Author's Note: Sorry for the inexcusable delay; life happened – what can I say. But let's skip the note this time and do what you all really want to do: jump straight into bed with Damon…_**

* * *

Chapter 3

Elena loved Sundays. They were the only days when she could truly sleep in since she always seemed to have something going on Saturdays. She smiled as she felt the sun on her face and snuggled in deeper, knowing she didn't have anywhere to be. She felt someone tuck the comforter tighter around her.

"Thanks," she murmured automatically. Her eyes flew open. Someone else was there?

"Mmph," Damon mumbled against her forehead, his eyes still closed. Oh, yeah. She thanked her lucky stars his eyes were still closed so he couldn't see the blush in her cheeks. Somehow she had shifted during the night and found a new pillow – his chest. Make that his bare chest. Awkward. Even more awkward? That she was not only using his chest as a pillow, but she seemed to have an arm draped across it. Also awkward: their entangled legs, thankfully pajama-clad. At least it wasn't just her; Damon had one arm flung open, half-hanging off the bed, but his other arm was firmly wrapped around her, holding her close. Seems he was taking his bodyguard duties a little too literally.

"Sorry, Damon, I didn't mean to…" Elena tried to extricate herself from all things Damon.

"Ugh, stop, just go back to sleep," he said, tightening his arm, not letting her out of his embrace. "Take one morning out of your life and relax, Elena."

"But what if Alaric comes up here?"

"Like he cares. Besides, my money is on the fact that he's purposefully _not_ going to come up here because he's afraid of what he'll find. And what he'll find is two people blissfully sleeping in on a Sunday morning."

Elena smiled in spite of herself. "Fine." She yawned. "Just one more hour…" And with that, she dozed off again.

Damon studied her while she slept. He noticed the little things, like how her hair fanned out across his chest, or how she tried to warm her cold feet against his without realizing it. He noted the tiny gap between her cami and her pj pants where a sliver of tantalizing skin showed. He took a break to stare at the ceiling; if he let those thoughts continue, it would be mere moments before he threw her on her back and performed unspeakable acts.

Damon pondered how life had brought him to this moment. Should he feel guilty at how damn good this felt? Part of him said yes. Stefan still loved her, and Damon knew his love for Elena was what humanized him, what kept him from going over the edge back to Ripper Stefan. But he hadn't fully recovered from his stint as Ripper Stefan, not enough to be successfully dealing with any human emotions, least of all the emotions that Elena needed. And to be quite honest, part of Damon balked at feeling guilty over his current situation. Dammit, wasn't it his turn for a little happiness? Hadn't he done enough good to deserve Elena? Timing was everything, and it finally seemed to be turning in his favor: she wasn't technically with Stefan, and he knew she had a growing attraction to him ever since they started spending so much time together on their recovery mission for Stefan. Most importantly, he had a sneaking suspicion that out of everyone in her life, Damon was actually the person Elena trusted the most. And wasn't trust the foundation for… well, for everything?

He looked back down at Elena, sleeping peacefully in his arms. Funny how drastically things can change in a year. He made a decision right then and there: he would let fate decide. If Elena and Stefan were truly meant to be, then the universe would lead them back together. If, however, the universe nudged Elena in Damon's direction, who was he to deny fate?

Every muscle in his body tightened as Elena shifted in her sleep, innocently brushing against some not-so-innocent parts of Damon. He gritted his teeth and stared at the ceiling. Sometimes fate could be a bitch.

* * *

Stefan froze, not quite believing the unexpected presence in his living room. "What the hell is she doing here?"

"Nice to see you too, Stefan. How have I been? Great, thanks for asking," Katherine said, teasing yet with an edge in her voice.

"That's not what I… how about you do the talking."

"Well," she drawled, "after everything that went down, it's no surprise I wanted to make myself… unavailable for awhile."

"Yes, and get yourself as far away from Klaus as possible… so why are you here now? What could he possibly have promised you to get you to return when you know at any moment he might kill or torture you?" Stefan asked.

Katherine cocked her head to one side. "Why, you, of course."

"Me," Stefan said, more of a statement than a question.

"I'll leave you to it, shall I?" said Klaus. "Remember love, don't disappoint me… you know how I hate to be disappointed," he said, the threat evident in his voice.

"How have you been, Stefan? Did you miss me?" she purred, strolling over to where he stood and brushing imaginary lint off his shoulder.

He knocked her hand away. "Cut the small talk, Katherine. Why are you here?"

She stuck out her lower lip. "Now that isn't the way to treat the one person who's here to solve all your problems, is it?"

"And how are you going to solve all my problems?"

"Well for one, I know a little bit about the doppelganger legend, being one of only three known doppelgangers in my bloodline. The knowledge I have may come in handy with protecting your sweet Elena."

"So tell me, then."

"Oh, it isn't as simple as all that. I have to show you. Get ready for a road trip, Stefan."

* * *

"Ok, I'm going cross-eyed over here. I can't read any more," Caroline said dramatically, tossing her book on the table and leaning back, crossing her arms.

"Caroline, we've only been at this for," Bonnie checked her watch, "thirty minutes." The group was at a large research table covered in books from the reference section of the Mystic Falls Public Library, trying to get anything they could on the doppelganger legend.

"Well, you know how I feel about libraries!" Caroline pouted.

"That they're only good for making out in the stacks?" Elena said with a grin.

"Shut up," Caroline said with a half smile.

"Hey, I'm team Barbie on this one," Damon said. "I'm up for it, if you know what I mean," he said suggestively to Elena. It earned a collective groan from all three girls.

"There's nothing in this book either. Hopefully Alaric is finding something in the Gilbert journals; when we left he was still going through the early years, searching for anything helpful," Elena said, ignoring Damon and the way his comment made her daydream a bit about what it would be like. She accepted the fact that she was attracted to him; after all, it was chemical, and completely normal given his objectively attractive features. She would hardly be a typical teenage girl if she didn't have some reaction to him, especially with his propensity for being half-naked in her bed.

She let her mind drift to that thought: waking up with Damon. Being a bit excited in a knee-jerk hormonal way was not what concerned her. What concerned her was her other reaction: comfort. For all Damon had ever been and all he'd done, it felt perfectly normal… and right… to wake up in his arms. She felt completely comfortable and safe with him, and that's what scared her. That feeling had typically been reserved for Stefan, but ever since he went off the grid she was never sure what to expect from him. Even now that he was back, things were different, and she was no longer convinced they could go back to the way they were before. He seemed untouchable; uncharacteristically aloof, and she didn't know how to reach him. She was also getting to a point where she wasn't sure she wanted to anymore.

"Elena? Elena! Earth to Elena!" Caroline said, waving a hand in front of her face.

She snapped back to reality. "Sorry, I guess all this reading is getting to me too."

"Seriously, you guys, I don't know how you pass your classes with such short attention spans," Bonnie said, shaking her head. "I hope none of you have tests tomorrow."

"We're trying to save Elena's life, Bonnie," Caroline said archly. "School's not really a priority right now. Oh crap – I do have a test tomorrow!" she moaned. "Think I can compel my way out of a physics test?"

"That reminds me," Damon said. "I have to talk to Alaric. Be right back." He pulled out his cell phone and walked away.

"I don't know why that would remind him of Alaric. But now that he's gone, what's _with_ you?" Caroline asked Elena.

"What do you mean, what's with me?"

"I know what she means," Bonnie said. "She means what's with you and the bodyguard."

"We told you all about that," Elena said. "We're letting Klaus play boss for awhile, and he 'assigned' Damon the role of my bodyguard. Really, it's all a bit much, but I guess I do feel safer having him around 24/7. I've become accustomed to living in a state of perpetual fear for my life, so one more random set of vampires running around trying to kill me isn't much of a shock."

"Yeah, fine, whatever, it's just that we haven't really had a chance to sit down and have a nice long girl talk about you and Damon. Which, I'm not sure we're ok with," Caroline said.

"What do you mean, me and Damon?"

Bonnie chimed in. "I, for one, am most definitely not ok with it. I mean, the bodyguard thing? Fine. He's always around anyway, this doesn't feel much different. But you falling for him? You need to be careful, Elena."

"Who says I'm falling for Damon?" Elena said defensively.

"Oh please," Caroline said, waving her hand in the air. "It's so obvious. You might not see it, but all the signs are there. Ever since you two came back from the search for Stefan, you've been way more touchy-feely. If you guys are walking somewhere, he does that guy thing where he puts his hand on the small of your back to guide you. If you notice a lock of hair out of place on his head, you just reach over and smooth it. That is such a girlfriend thing to do."

"You know, I never noticed that, but now I'm totally seeing it," Bonnie agreed. "Really, it's just the way he looks at you that bugs me."

"How does he look at me?" Elena asked, choosing not to address Caroline's observations.

"Like he would move heaven and earth for you," Bonnie said. She saw Elena warming at the thought. "In a dangerous way," Bonnie added.

"Well you guys shouldn't worry about me. I mean we haven't done anything… not even kissed or – or anything!"

"Well I think it's just a matter of time," Caroline said. "And I'd be careful, Elena Gilbert. Oh, and don't forget about Stefan; you can't abandon your soulmate!"

"Well I'm fine if she drops them both. No offense, Caroline, but vampires and humans don't make good matches," Bonnie said.

"None taken; I have a hybrid now, so I get the best of both worlds."

"Are you talking about Tyler or Klaus?" Elena said innocently.

"Don't even!" Caroline said.

Elena sat back and watched as Bonnie and Caroline moved on to good-natured banter over whether or not Klaus was crushing on Caroline, such an innocent idea to attach to such a monster. She was just glad the focus was no longer on her romantic life; she had enough problems right now, she didn't need to worry about whether or not her friends liked her boyfriend. Oh God – she didn't mean that. Her friend. Just her friend.

* * *

Elena walked through the crowded hall, glad to have a few Damon-free hours of school. She had managed to stay on her side of the bed last night, but instead woke up spooning with Damon, his arm around her once again. At least the alarm went off this time, leaving no time for small talk as she rushed to get ready for school.

She smiled at Bonnie, who was excitedly telling her about a new spell she'd mastered. "And then, I flipped my hand over and the ball of fire disappeared in a puff of smoke. It was pretty cool." She paused, noticing Elena was distracted. "Did you hear about the fire part?"

Elena shook her head, looking beyond Bonnie. "You have _got_ to be kidding me."

"What?" Bonnie turned to see what she was talking about. "Ohhh… that is so… I'm not even sure what to say about that," Bonnie replied. "Nor do I want to try – I have biology. See you later."

Elena took a deep breath and walked over to the front office desk where Damon was currently charming the school receptionist.

"Oh, Betty, you are too, too much. And you don't look a day over thirty," he said, smiling over the desk.

Elena raised an eyebrow. Blue-haired Betty? Yeah, right. "Uh, Damon, can I talk to you for a minute?"

He raised a finger and shook it at her, beating time in the air like a metronome. "Uh-uh-uh, Ms. Gilbert, during school hours it's 'Mr. Salvatore.' But like any good teacher, I will make time for students in need. Bye-bye, Betty. Looking forward to those muffins." He winked at her and followed Elena into the hallway.

"Ok, seriously? What's with the Professor Damon look?" Elena asked, gesturing to his crisp shirt and tweed jacket. He was one bow-tie away from an Eleventh Doctor wannabe.

" 'Professor Damon,'" he repeated. "I like that. Might be one of my role play alter egos when we go to bed tonight."

"Damon!" Elena hissed, her face flushing. "Stop saying that like we do anything but sleep."

"Yet, Elena, you're missing the key word: yet."

"I have three minutes to get to class which means you have less than three to tell me what you're doing here."

Damon shrugged. "I simply explained to Alaric that while I may have eternal youth, I can't exactly pass for a high schooler, so I needed another way in to watch you during the school day. You're looking at your new substitute English teacher."

"Ok, but what happened to Mr. Carson?"

"I may have… taken care of him," Damon said easily.

"Damon, oh my God, you didn't eat him, did you?"

Damon rolled his eyes. "Oh, relax, he's fine. He's safe, somewhere in the Florida Keys visiting his brother."

Elena frowned. "I didn't know he had a brother in Florida."

"Well, he probably doesn't, but he'll find out in two or three days."

"You compelled him?"

"Of course I did, Elena. I couldn't very well kill him, now, could I? Not with this low profile I'm keeping," he said, winking at a passing cheerleader. She turned her head to give him an over-the-shoulder glance before slinking down the hallway, her high blonde ponytail bouncing behind her.

Elena cleared her throat, giving him a disapproving look.

"What? Oh, her? Nah, she's too young for me," he said, slinging his arm around Elena as she tried to walk away from him.

"Stop that," she chided, shrugging off his arm. "You're a teacher," she reminded him. "That's inappropriate."

Damon shrugged. "You say inappropriate, I say fun. Let's give these teenyboppers some fuel for the rumor mill, hm? Elena Gilbert, former Queen Bee and current mopey-face casts off boring boyfriend for hot new substitute teacher, who just so happens to be his older, more experienced brother. Wait - we need to keep this news blast under 140 characters so your friends can tweet about it."

"You're impossible, Damon."

"Yes, well, someone has to keep things interesting around here."

"I have to go to class… just, I don't know, behave!"

"Yes ma'am," he said, mock seriously. "Now, don't be late! I'd hate to have to give you detention," he said with a twinkle in his eye. "However, you _are_ already sleeping with the teacher, so I guess you're in the clear…"

"Ugh," she said eloquently. Two more classes to go before English – she could only imagine what was in store for that class.

* * *

Elena shook her head and exchanged a look with Matt across the classroom. Damon wasn't even remotely taking his teaching duties seriously. She sighed as some poor girl, already love-struck by the look of her, volunteered her copy of the play they were currently studying.

"What are you reading," he said, looking down at the book. "Hamlet? Let me give you the run down. King's brother kills the king and marries the queen. Prince finds out from ghost of dead king. Prince goes batshit crazy, his friends come from school to spy on him, he dumps his girlfriend and she commits suicide - which, by the way, he's so not worth it - everybody kills everybody else through swordplay and poison, and in the end they're all dead, with only the prince's friend remaining to give one last boring speech. Moral of the story: don't trust your family, they will actually kill you. You need to know anything else, go watch The Lion King. "

The girl's jaw dropped as she watched Damon literally throw the book out the window.

The bell rang, interrupting whatever was about to come next.

"Ok kids, your homework assignment is to report out on your favorite blog and tell me why I should care. See you tomorrow. Oh, and Elena Gilbert, please see me after class."

The students got up, murmuring amongst themselves about the new teacher, many of them shooting looks at Elena. Some were curious - most were jealous.

Elena huffed, controlling the urge to roll her eyes. Matt gave her a look that conveyed his desire to stay, but she shook her head and waved him off, mouthing that she'd be fine. She waited until the room emptied before approaching his desk, propping one hand on her hip. "What do you want, Damon?"

"Nothing," he snickered. "I just really wanted to say that for like... an hour."

"I don't have time for this." Elena turned to leave the classroom, but Damon super-sped in front of her.

"Not so fast, Ms. Gilbert. This is the part where I tell you you're failing and you ask if there's _anything_ you can do to get an A," he said, wiggling an eyebrow lasciviously.

He was so irritating when he was in one of these moods, and she was over it. "I'm sorry, do you see me in a slutty schoolgirl outfit right now?"

"No. Could I?"

"Not happening, Damon," Elena said, pushing him out of the way and storming into the hall.

Damon strolled out the door, watching as she made her getaway. "We'll see," he said. "Now, how about that extra credit?"

Elena ignored him. This was going to be a long week.

* * *

**_Author's Note: Ok, so I know this one's a slower burn than my last fic, but please still leave some reviews! I think by now you all know that more reviews mean more lemon-y Delena goodness. Next time, on Blood of the Doppelganger: Stefan tells the gang he's got to go with Katherine, Bonnie makes a discovery, and Elena finally finds herself unable to resist the charms of one Damon Salvatore…_**


End file.
